regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Flight 2
Fighter Flight 2 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena steal an fleet. Transcript *(This episode begins at Space-Time Police HQ) *(Song: When He Loved Me) *'Jeannie': ♪When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together Lives within my heart And when he was sad I was there to dry his tears And when he was happy so was I When he loved me Through the summer and the fall We had each other that was all Just she and I together Like it was meant to be And when he was lonely I was there to comfort him And I knew that he loved me So the years went by I stayed the same But he began to drift away I was left alone Still I waited for the day When he'd say I will always love you Lonely and forgotten I'd never thought he'd look my way And he smiled at me and held me Just like he used to do Like he loved me When he loved me When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together Lives within my heart When he loved me♪ *(Song ends) *'Jimmy': Hey, Jeannie the others need you. Let's go. *'Jeannie': Right. (To Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena) Here. *'Gash Jumon': Uh, what's this? *'Jeannie': A market list. The Farmer's Market two clicks to the south, and We're sending you and your friends on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one watermelon. Clear? *'All': Clear. *'Jimmy': How do you expect them to find watermelon on Farmer's Market? *(At Farmer's Market) *'Renzo Ichijo': We got everything but the watermelons. Any luck? *'Kal Hyugu': No. And We don't think Captain Jeannie meant for us to have luck. *'Sage Karasukumo': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. We'll go find one. *'Justus': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Yottoko Jo': Yes. *'All': Watermelons! *'Diane': How much for the whole crate? *'Farmer': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Helena': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Farmer': From Kree? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Gash Jumon': Why are you smiling about? *'Renzo Ichijo': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Kal Hyugu': Right. So what's the plan. *'Sage Karasukumo': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Justus': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Yottko Jo': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Kree Soldier': You there! *'Diane': We'll just put this back. *'Helena': Run! *'Ronan the Accuser': Stop them! *'Gash Jumon': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Renzo Ichijo': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Kal Hyugu': Groans Come here! *'Kree Soldier': Where they go? *'Justus': Grunts *'Sage Karasukumo': Whoa! *'Kree Soldier': Up there! *'Yottoko Jo': Justus! *'Justus': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Kree Soldier': Split up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Justus': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Kree Soldier': Look out! *'Justus': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Diane': Great. Just what we need. Justus? Justus! Hey, Justus, let us in! *'Justus': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Helena': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Justus': I let you in, we're even. *'Gash Jumon': Fine! *'Justus': You have to say it! *'Renzo Ichijo': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena hops to the fleet) *'Justus': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Gash Jumon': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Justus': Whoa! *'Renzo Ichijo': Turn the ship! *'Justus': Let go! *'Kal Hyugu': Turn the ship! *'Justus': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Sage Karsukumo': Gain altitude. *'Justus': I know. *'Yottoko Jo': Justus. *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *(Song: Beauty and the Beast) *'Jeannie': ♪Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Just a little change Small, to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Beauty and the beast 2x Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Oh, oh♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Tale as old as time Tune as old as song♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Certain as the sun♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Certain as the sun♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Rising in the east♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Tale as old as time♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast.♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Tale as old as time♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Song as old as rhyme♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Beauty and the beast.♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Uh, oh, oh. oh♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Ooooooooooohhhhhhh♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Beauty and the beast.♪ *'Jimmy': Hey, Jeannie, what's wrong? *'Jeannie': Oh, nothing. We have work to do. *(Back with Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena) *'Justus': Grunting *'Diane': We think we're too low. *'Justus': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Helena': We need to turn. Turn! *'Justus': Grunts How did you know? *'Gash Jumon': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Justus': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Jones': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Jenny': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Jessica': Chuckles On a wild watermelon chase? *'Justus': Justus to Captain Jeannie. *'Jeannie': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Justus. *'Justus': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Jeannie': I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the watermelons. *'Renzo Ichijo': Yeah, watermelons. *'Kal Hyugu': Uh, we found some. *'Sage Karasukumo': But we lost them. *'Yottko Jo': Then we found them again. *'Diane': But we smashed them. *'Justus': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Jimmy': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Helena': Yeah, about that. *'Gash Jumon': See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a fleet. *'Jones': YOU WHAT?! *'Justus': Their taking it better than we thought. *'Jones': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Jones': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Justus': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Kal Hyugu': Well, which one? *'Jones': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Sage Karsukumo': Right. *'Yottoko Jo': Got it. *'Diane': W-We mean... got it a long time ago. *'Helena': You know, back when we first boarded. *'Gash Jumon': Right away. *'Renzo Ichijo': Immediately. *'Jeannie': Stealing a fleet attracts unwanted attention. *'Jimmy': Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. *'Jessica': Do not stop. *'Jenny': And don't do anything. *'Jutsus': On our way. Justus out. *'Kal Hyugu': That went well. *'Justus': Yeah. *'Sage Karsukumo': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Justus': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Yottoko Jo': Wait. *'Diane': What's that? *'Helena': Looks like smoke. *'Justus': Yeah. *'Gash Jumon': Only... *'Renzo Ichijo': We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Justus': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Kal Hyugu': What's the worst that could happen? *'Justus': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Sage Karsukumo': Besides that. *'Justus': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Watermelon. *'Yottoko Jo': Watermelon? Seriously? *'Justus': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Ronan the Accuser': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Justus': You sure? *'Diane': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Ronan the Accuser': A fleet? This is Super Skrull. My men reported a stolen fleet. *'Justus': That's not the fleet you're looking for. It's a totally different fleet. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Ronan the Accuser': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Justus': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Ronan the Accuser': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that fleet again, take your shot. *'Justus': Don't think he's taking Commander Watermelon's orders anymore. *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena release the prisoners) *'Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Yes! *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Ronan the Accuser': I want krees up top, now! *'Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Ronan the Accuser': Open fire. *'Justus': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Gash Jumon': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Kree Soldier': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Renzo Ichijo': Not bad. *'Kree Soldier': Gotcha. *'Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Whoa. *'Kree Soldier': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Helena': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Justus': Gotcha! *'Gash Jumon': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Justus': Grunting *'Renzo Ichijo': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Justus': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Kal Hyugu': Yeah. So, what do we do about the fleet? Chuckling *'Jimmy': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Jones': Over there! *'Justus': Boomerang: One fresh watermelon, as ordered. *'Jenny': Thank you, kind sir. *'Justus': Team effort. *'Jessica': Forget about the fruit. Where's the fleet? *'Justus': Sighs We crashed it. *'Sage Karasukumo': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Kree's hands. *'Jeannie': That's what we like to hear. *'Justus': chuckles *'Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Laughs *'Justus': laughing *'Jeannie': At least they got rid of the fleet. *'Jimmy': exhales *'Justus': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Flight 2' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited